Mrs Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by M.L. Shards
Summary: Being a Power Ranger is hard, being a celebrity is harder. But on both occasions, it's better when you stick together, as one former yellow ranger is about to learn from one of her predecessors.


**Mrs. Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous**

Well, there's an itty bit of Tanya/Adam and Kira/Conner, but it's just mentioned briefly…

* * *

Tanya slung her silver and black leather purse over her shoulder and adjusted her white framed, oversized sunglasses. She loved singing, but sometimes she missed the days back when she was struggling and playing to small clubs and coffee houses as opposed to sold out stadiums.

Being a star could really be a pain.

She quickly walked passed the cameras with the small hope of not being noticed, but of course, someone did and soon she was covered in camera flashes. She let out a sigh, put on a weak smile, waved to one paparazzi wearing a blue bandana and continued walking.

Don't let them catch you in anything grotesque and don't let them make you mad. That's what she'd learned about photographers and she lived by those small rules. Her yellow high heels clicked as she passed them, a few followed to get another few shots, but she wasn't scandalous, so she never made for interesting pictures anyways and soon she'd lost all of her followers.

"Thank god." She sighed. The only thing that was more annoying was when other stars intentionally made a scene in order to get publicity. Maybe it was her years as a Power Ranger that gave her an appreciation for privacy, but whatever it was, she was glad it separated her from the rest.

"Get out of my way!"

Tanya glanced back over her shoulder to see the photographers, crowd around a young woman exiting the coffee shop, large brown and gold spotted framed sunglasses covering her face. She barely avoided punching one of the paparazzi in the face as she stormed passed them.

Tanya studied her carefully.

She had long dirty blondish hair, tied back into a messy ponytail, red sneakers, black capris and a bright yellow tank top. She was carrying a white, logo branded coffee mug and seemed very put out and annoyed by the whole hullabaloo surrounding her.

She swung her black and yellow messenger back over her shoulder and pushed passed the group. But unlike how they had been with Tanya, they refused to leave her alone, following her. She didn't even recognize the poor girl, but decided it was probably time to step in and help.

She marched back over to where the girl was.

The photographers appeared to be trying to get a rise out of her by shouting out questions and taunts.

"Hey! Hey! Miss Ford, look over here!"

"What do you think about the recent death of-"

"I heard your record company is considering dropping-"

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Tanya stepped in smoothly, taking the girl by the arm. "Come on honey, let's get out of here."

The younger woman's jaw dropped slightly. "You're Tanya Sloan."

"Sure am," Tanya replied with a reassuring smile. "Come on; let's get away from this craziness, shall we?"

The younger woman nodded and they walked off, over towards Tanya's black convertible. She knew they were going to have a field day with this, but it was better this way, since there was no bad publicity in it. The younger woman climbed into the passenger's side of the car as one photographer came right up to the car to take a picture. Tanya waved him away with her hand, and surprisingly he obliged, allowing her to pull out.

The younger woman let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much… I'm not used to all of that yet."

"No problem. I remember my first encounter with those guys was not a pleasant one. Trust me, if you don't do anything interesting, then they won't react or follow you around. Now, I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

The woman appeared stunned by this revelation, but just shifted, taking a sip of her coffee. "Uh, my name's Kira…" she replied. "Uh, Ford" She added as an after thought.

"Oh, I've heard of you." Tanya replied, slowing to a stop at a red light. "_Patiently_ is you're song, right?"

Kira nodded.

"I like it… wrote it for anyone special?"

Kira laughed. "Ah, well, my boyfriend. I met him in high school. He's a soccer player, but of an idiot at times, but he's all heart."

Tanya nodded and giggled. "That's sweet…. Anyways, sorry about semi-kidnapping you there, but I hate to see anyone in trouble."

Kira looked over at her, giving her a cheeky look, which made Tanya uncomfortable. "Understandable."

"So, where to?" Tanya asked, trying to interrupt the sudden and awkward silence that had elapsed.

"My apartment is only a few blocks away, here, turn right." Kira replied, gesturing.

Tanya nodded, turning the car to the right. A few people pointed and stared the famous and odd pair in the car. Kira waved to one young teen who looked as though she was going to faint from the small gesture.

"So you're Adam's girlfriend, right?" Kira asked, adjusting her sunglasses and glancing over at Tanya who nodded.

Confused by this statement she nodded. "Yeah, but I keep that part of my life fairly secret, how did you-"

"Met him a few years ago." Kira sighed. "Left here." She instructed. "Anyways, Tommy Oliver was my science teacher, trust me. I know all about you guys… oh… that sounded creepy…"

Suddenly it clicked, the yellow shirt and bag, and Tanya grinned. "Yellow Dino?"

Kira nodded. "Some fun times."

"Not as hectic as this life though, is it?"

She nodded. "I have to agree with you on that one… I swear, next time Hilton calls me up I am telling her a big fat no. It's not worth all of this that goes on after."

"Better to not get mixed up with those guys anyways." Tanya replied, becoming briefly startled when a distorted version of _Love Shack _began playing.

"Probably." Kira replied with a nod, rolling her eyes. "My friend Ethan programmed that as my ring tone, for the life of me I can't figure out how to change it." Taking another sip of her coffee, and flipping through the pockets of her bag, searching for her ringing phone she let out a sigh. After finally finding the phone, she pulled it out, flipping it open to answer. "Hello? Oh, hey Ronny… yeah… can I call you back? Huh? Yeah, fifteen minutes, I swear. Okay, bye. Here it is." She put her phone away as Tanya pulled up to her apartment building.

Tanya smiled. "Well, here you are."

Kira replied with a laugh. "Well thank you for the ride and saving me from certain doom. Mesagog was never that bad."

Tanya winked. "Just doing my duty."

"Well, you must let me save you from a lack of caffeine one day." Kira replied, opening the car and stepping out.

"Sure thing, here's my cell. You can by the coffee." Tanya replied, handing over what appeared to be a business card with a phone number scribbled on it in red pen. "You know, you might want to think about moving, being a celebrity now, you know how it is."

Kira quickly pocketed it slamming the door shut and watching as the older woman drove away with a quick wave. "It's 'adios', reality." She sighed to herself, suddenly unable to stop smiling.

Conner, was never going to believe this.

* * *

Please Review 


End file.
